The University of Alabama has been a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group since its inception in 1971. The objectives of the Group and the details of the study protocols are described in the Group chairman's application. As one of the most active of member institutions, Alabama participates in virtually all of the ongoing protocol studies and has accessioned over 350 patients, to date. Following a year of reassessment and reorganization, the interdisciplinary Group is activating many new protocol studies and upgrading data collection methods, making available to investigators studies for almost all gynecologic malignancies, including limited as well as advanced diseases. Through a subcontract with a private hospital (Huntsville Hospital in north Alabama) and close association with a gynecologic oncologist in private practice, Dr. Max Austin, the investigators within this institution have the unique opportunities of providing comprehensive care to larger numbers of patients as well as providing a means of continuing education to physicians throughout the State.